Field Work
by seaweedfma
Summary: Havoc and Breda investigate Lab 5 and get more than they bargained for. Barry the Chopper x Jean Havoc and Barry the Chopper x Breda. WARNING: Graphic non-con and bloody violence. Rated M for VERY adult subjects Set around the Lab 5 in original anime.


Title: Field Work  
Author: Seaweed Otter  
Genre: Slash, I guess?  
Rating: NC-17 more for non-con and violence and character deaths  
Pairing: Havoc X Barry the Chopper (as #66).. and possibly Breda x Barry the Chopper (also as #66)  
Spoilers: None really. Set around the time of Labratory 5 in the anime, but it doesn't even come close to following the show.  
Quote: "Hahah! Not an underwear wearin' man, are we?" he cackled.

Warning: This is EXTREMELY graphic, bloody and violent. If you dont like these things, then by all means DON'T READ THIS!!!

***

Havoc hated that he had been left to clean up some of the mess from the earlier fight. There had been one set of armor found. It was a head and a body, each empty but with their own broken blood seal. But there had been reports of a second set of armor, also empty with a blood seal. That reminded him of that giant hunk of metal that he saw around the office sometimes, Alphonse Elric, except that this one was supposedly deranged, killing just for fun.

He shivered, trying to shake that image out of his head. He couldn't imagine what it would feel like to just kill for the sake of killing. Sure, he was a dog of the military, but he was too young to have fought in the Ishbalan Wars, and so far he had  
been stuck behind his desk at Eastern Command. This was the first time he had been out in the field, and the first time that he had seen blood. It shook him a little, but he was able to continue his job. The last thing he wanted was to be shown as incompetent in the field in front of his commanding officers, so he had volunteered to do some extra work here.

By now he was hating his decision. 'There is a lot of blood here' he thought to himself. 'I wonder if it is safe being out here all alone. At least Breda is around here somewhere. Or at least he is supposed to be. That lazy bastard. I bet he is off  
napping somewhere.'

"Breda! Hey, Breda!" Havoc cupped his hands and yelled into the cold, foggy night. No answer. "Breda, you lazy shit, where are you?" He was starting to get rather annoyed that he seemed to be the one doing all the work. "Did you get scared off by another dog, you fucking coward?" He screamed out into the night. "If I find you asleep I'm gonna get Mustang to set you on fire!"

He sighed, watching his smoky breath waft into the air, deciding that he better find that lazy goof. He wandered around the outside of the laboratory first. The walls were high gray concrete, drab, uncaring. They cast weird, dancing shadows on the ground as the moon went in and out of the clouds, making the place even creepier than it already was.

"Breda, come on, big guy. This isn't funny. I don't like it 'round here, and I wanna go home as soon as possible." Still no answer. There was a giant hole in one wall from the earlier fight. As he got close to it, he thought he heard.... No, it couldn't be... Was it... laughter?

Every instinct in his body told him to run, just get away from there. Surely the higher ups would understand. They hadn't wanted to stay any longer they needed to themselves. But for some reason, some wierd curiosity in his brain wanted, needed  
him to see what was going on inside.

He stepped over the piles of still smoking rubble, and into the darkness of the inside of Labratory 5. It was about as dreary and uninviting as the concrete walls outside. The dangling light fixtures were thrown askew, most of the bulbs broken. No power was getting to them, yet the same strange shadows were still being cast on the walls like outside. A chill ran down Havoc's spine. His brain was screaming at him to run, turn around, leave. But his feet, though they felt like lead, moved onwards. Down the hall he went, down the ugly tiled floor and dirty, dingy walls. Past door after door marked only with a number. Who knows what horrors lurked behind those dull green gateways?

"Breda?" he asked timidly. "Are you here, big guy?" He peered into the darkness. He thought he saw... a form. Quickly he ran down the hallway. The shape grew bigger, and it seemed to be moving! 'stop you fool! stop!' his mind cried out to him, but still he ran. The shape became clearer as he approached. It was two shapes, one standing and one sitting. He ran faster, his heart pounding. "Breda!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. The sound that came back stopped him cold.

"Breda doesn't live here any more! HAHAHAHA!!!" It was a rather high pitched, yet still distinctly male voice, though it sounded like he was talking thru... a tin can or something. Havoc skidded to a stop only a few feet away. In the dim light he could make out Breda, sitting on the ground. Or, was he slumped over? He wasn't moving, and there was a puddle at his feet. He took a step closer. It was blood!

Quickly Havoc bent down, leaning in close to Breda, for the moment not even caring about the other voice. "Breda?! Breda?!" he yelled, shaking his friend to try to wake him up. It was hard for him to see much in the murky depths, even just a few feet in front of him. The light played tricks on him, teasing him with what he saw, and what he merely thought he saw. Havoc shook Breda harder, trying to get any sort of response from the strangely cold body. In horror, Havoc saw his head loll to the side, his face touching his shoulder, in the way no human head should be able to, then with a sickening crunch it fell and rolled towards him, where he saw the vacant, expressionless eyes of his former friend and fellow solider.

Havoc was frozen, his eyes wide, his breath ragged. He didn't even have time to let the horror register. The other shape, who had been watching this whole exchange quickly moved into action, closing the gap between them in just a heartbeat. He was  
laughing maniacally, holding a giant meat cleaver in each hand. Havoc tried to move, but his body had abandoned him, he was frozen where he stood.

"I already told you, He isn't here any more!" The form yelled, coming into the dim light mere inches from Havoc's face. "I am number 66! If I told you my other name, you would be frozen in fear! Oh, wait, you already are! Maybe if you are lucky, I will tell you before you DIE!"

His arms came forward, burying one of the hatchets deep in each of Havoc's legs. He cried out in agony, falling in a heap on the ground right next to the now headless Breda, and gripping his legs right above the knees where the hatches had buried themselves deep into his flesh. Tears welled in his eyes as he screamed in pain.

"Ah, just the sound I wanted to hear!" Number 66 giggled. "But I don't want to kill you yet. I wanna have some fun first! HAHAHA!!" The form came into view, and Havoc got a better look at his assailant. It was the other giant suit of armor, the one that had been spotted, then lost earlier. The eerie skull-like head had lifeless glowing red eyes that send another chill down Havoc's spine.. or maybe it was the loss of blood. His vision was starting to get blurry. He used one hand to hold himself up, he was feeling lightheaded. His other hand, soaked with blood, was still trying to stem the flow of his life essence from his other leg, that seemed to be bleeding much more profusely.

"Now, lets see. What kind of fun can I have with you first?" Number 66 cackled. "Oh, I know, lets get you where it hurts men the most!" Havoc tried to move, but his limbs wouldn't respond to his movements. His eyes refused to focus. His mouth lay open, tongue lolled to the side, dry as a bone. He felt... sleepy, like he was in a dream state. More of a nightmare state, really. He felt the warmth of a pool of blood under his legs, and he felt... cold. Very cold. He could watch what this monster was doing, but his body wasn't letting him do anything about it.

"I know where my weakness was, when I was a man, flesh and blood like yourself!" The evil monster laughed and leaned in close to his victim. His leather gauntleted hand rubbed against Havoc's leg, up the inside of his thigh, and into his crotch.

Havoc's eyes went wide. 'What is this maniac doing?' he thought. 'Is he going to torture me? rape me? is this what he did to poor Breda?'

"Ooh, you like that, don't you? HAHAH!" Number 66 giggled. The back of his gloved hand rubbed softly, almost caressing the creased, stiff fabric of Havoc's uniform. The killer's fingers fumbled just a little, it seemed to Havoc that he really wasn't sure what he was doing, like a horny teenager on a first date. This was all like some awful dream. He was awake, but he couldn't do anything to stop this maniac from doing whatever it wanted to him!

"Hmm, I know, let's see what is hiding in here, shall we?" Even though Number 66 had a head of armor, Havoc could still tell he was smiling, getting some weird, perverse pleasure out of this. The monster quickly undid the button at the top of his pants and slowly, almost teasingly pulled down the zipper.

"Hahah! Not an underwear wearin' man, are we?" he cackled. Despite his helplessness Havoc managed to blush. It was a secret of his that he hated underwear, and now the secret had been revealed, although he figured that he wasn't going to make it out  
of this alive, so it probably wouldn't matter anyways.

He shook his head. 'Come on, Jean. Think. How can you get out of this?' He thought to himself. His mind was swimming. The pool of blood was getting larger underneath him. Oddly enough, he wasnt really feeling pain any more. He felt cold, he knew that, but he also felt, happy for some reason, dreamy. His eyes tried to focus on the monster of a thing in front of him, but his eyes kept lidding over, like they wanted to close to let him sleep. He knew it would be an eternal sleep if he did that, and he fought to keep his eyes open. He tried to raise his hand to slap himself awake, but they didn't respond to his thoughts.

'What is it doing?' he thought. 'Oh God, it has my pants open. It is.. playing with me. And.. why do I feel hard? I cant be enjoying this.' Havoc tried to look down at himself. Thru wet, blurry eyes he saw- but oddly enough didn't feel- the leather gloves stroking him, faster and faster, and he was hard, rock hard. He was even leaking a little bit. The killer had a huge grin on that skull-face of his. He was cackling like the madman that he was.

Havoc couldn't stop himself. He didn't even get the luxury of feeling that one last twinge of pleasure one usually gets when coming to an orgasm. He had been so unlucky in love throughout his life, and last time he knew that he was ever going to be able to feel that ecstasy, he couldn't feel a thing. His body was betraying him. He would have been mad about that, except that now he really wasn't feeling anything at all.

Well, he felt like he was falling, if that was feeling something. He really didn't even get to feel his head hit the tiled floor, or see that he had fallen right next to the lifeless head of his former friend, Breda. He didn't even really get to hear the monster's gleeful cackling, or the get the feeling that should have registered as pain when it pulled the hatchets out of his legs and started to chop at other places. His genitals, where that thing had been playing moments before was first, then his legs before moving back up his body.

Havoc's eyed closed again. This time he couldn't fight them. He didn't even want to The feeling of sleep felt so right, it felt like the only thing he could do. His eyes hadn't quite closed by the time Barry the Chopper lopped off his head, letting it roll next to the other one while laughing with childish glee.


End file.
